


Don’t Kiss and Tell

by Raddd (RaddRebel)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddRebel/pseuds/Raddd
Summary: Kakashi was minding his own business, when suddenly he was tackled out of a tree by his favorite angry Sensei.





	Don’t Kiss and Tell

“I assume I deserve this, but can you tell me why you want to kill me this time, Sensei?” Kakashi leveled an even gaze on Iruka, his lips pursed behind his mask. He had been reading his book in some nondescript tree in the village, but now he found himself pinned to the ground on the other side of said tree. With a tanned arm shoved against his throat, and molten chocolate eyes staring in a rage down at him. It looked like the academy teacher was trying to collect himself, before he exploded into a million pieces above the copy nin.

“Did,” He started, but then had to gain control over himself again as his voice cracked in anger. “Did you fucking tell Anko that we fucked?” Kakashi’s body froze and his visible eye widened up at the chunin. Iruka hadn’t even acknowledged that the two had spent a night together in the two weeks time since it had happened. He searched his mind frantically and tried to remember any time he might’ve been around Anko in the last two weeks, and began shaking his head

“I haven’t seen Anko since the night of the celebration! I don’t know how she could kno-“ Kakashi cut himself off as recognition burned to the front of his mind and he snapped his mouth shut. Iruka was shaking above him slightly, sweat dripping down his temples and threatening to land on the silver haired man’s face below him. He couldn’t help but vaguely notice that the position they were in, and the sweat dripping off of the Sensei was very reminiscent of the night they had spent together.

“By the look on your face I would say you just remembered telling her.” The venom in Iruka’s voice was practically dripping just like his sweat, and it was burning Kakashi’s ears. Why was the brunette so mad about this, why would Anko knowing make him so mad? Kakashi raised his hands up to gently wrap them around Iruka’s arm to stop it from digging more into Kakashi’s cloth covered throat.

“Tenzou. I may have told Tenzou and if rumor is right, Anko and him have been warming each other’s beds lately. And I dunno if you’ve noticed, but Tenzou can be pretty bad when it comes to letting her get her way.” He swallowed and watched Iruka’s eyes sharpen, and then start to soften seconds later. Kakashi rubbed a bit at the teachers wrist that was pressed against his throat, trying to sooth him.

“Can I ask why it made you so upset, Sensei?” He ventured, trying not to let a bit of hurt into his voice as the tension was starting to die down. He watched Iruka blush and try to pull his arm away from Kakashi’s gentle pets.

“If Anko knows, that means she’s blabbed her big mouth at the bar, and that means everyone knows that at least something happened between us.” His chocolate eyes wouldn’t meet Kakashi’s anymore, and that was breaking the copy ninja’s heart. “...and I really just wanted more time to think, before everyone started putting their noses in our business.”

Kakashi cocked his head and stared up at Iruka, trying to figure out what all that confession seemed to mean. When he felt the muscles in Iruka’s legs start to bunch as he pushed himself away from Kakashi, he quickly brought his own legs up to wrap around Iruka’s waist and thighs. This gave the tanner man pause and put a questioning look on his face.

“I think two minds are better than one, when it comes to thinking, Sensei. Before you object, I have observed your pre-genins group discussions, and know that you use that in your curriculum.” Kakashi thought he was pretty smart for using Iruka’s students against him, but he was trying not to look too smug. He moved his hands up to the Sensei’s face, and cupped his cheeks gently.

“Maybe if I tell you what I’ve been thinking, since even before the celebration and our night together, you might be able to reach a decision.” He could hear how Iruka took a harsh breath in and held it, and felt his own lips twitch at how adorable the man above him was being. Kakashi’s gloved fingers were kneading Iruka’s reddening cheeks, and rubbing soothing circles against them. If anyone were watching right now, they would probably think at least one of the men had lost their minds.

“I think that the first time you yelled at me about team seven, you were the most beautiful, angry man I’d ever encountered in my life. And the only person to stand up to me in that way since before I lost my Sensei.” Mentioning Minato-Sensei seemed fitting in this situation, since he would not be alive this day without his mentor and father figure. He thought Minato would approve of Iruka. “I think that you were wrong, and you know that now, but it still irritates you. And I love the way your eyebrows furrow when you’re annoyed at me.” Kakashi grinned and watched as the brown haired man’s eyebrows furrowed in just the way he had described, and it did things to his heart.

“I think that despite being a chunin, and thinking that everyone thinks you’re inferior, that you are one of the best ninja’s in this village. You survived teaching Naruto way better than I have. And you’ve taught countless other ninja that have been able to protect our village because of your diligence and hard work.” He slipped one of his hands down Iruka’s throat and chest, to lay over his heart, feeling just how quickly it was beating against Iruka’s rib cage. Kakashi made the decision to use his other hand to hesitantly slide his mask down to pool around his neck.

“I think that I’ve been in love with your heart and mind since the moment I met you. Maybe even before that, when you were just a pretty face and rumors around the mill.” He let his most genuine smile cross his lips, and it matched the slant of his eye. Iruka’s own eyes were going through so many emotions, and Kakashi was pretty sure that they were glistening with tears unshed. Before Kakashi had time to really react, Iruka’s hands had both fisted in the jonin’s flak jacket and were yanking him up to crash their lips together. His eyes widened before he melted in Iruka’s hold, and melded his body to Iruka’s.

When they broke apart, Iruka only gave him an inch between their mouths and pressed their foreheads together with a clink of their hitai-ate. Now he really was crying, and had pressed his body fully down into Kakashi’s, as if he didn’t have anymore strength to hold himself up. Little tears fell into Kakashi’s face as Iruka let out little muffled gasps. He thumped the silver nins chest without causing any real damage and pulled himself together enough to finally speak.

“You could have just said you loved me Kakashi!” He said, wiping tears away and then hugging the other man around the neck. After a moment and a deep breath, Iruka looked into Kakashi’s uncovered eye.

“I love you too. And next time we have sex, try to make sure your friends can keep their mouths shut. Or I may really have to kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to write different characters to kind of wrap my head around them and maybe get to writing them better. And hopefully come up with better plots and whatnot. I hope you enjoyed reading this and that the flow was alright. I am my own beta, so sorry for any mistakes! Any comments and feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
